The present invention relates to a padding system and method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a padding element, which may include a foam element and which may be used for a motor vehicle seat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mold form tool and method, which may be suited for the production of the padding element.
This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of German Patent Application No. 199 55 159.6 filed on Nov. 17, 1999, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
It is well known to collapse one seat section (and associated seat back) of a rear vehicle seat to create a larger storage space. A passenger may occupy the remainder of the other seat (i.e., the un-collapsed seat section). The un-collapsed seat section may lose its support stability due to the collapsed seat section. This can lead to a deformation of the seat pad of the un-collapsed seat section, which may be detrimental to the comfort of the seated passenger.
A padding or foam element of a seat pad for providing passenger comfort (e.g., seat backs, armrests, headrests) having polyurethane flexible foam is generally known. Such padding element may allow for cushioning of vibrations and suitable shaping of such seat pad (in accordance with human anatomy requirements). Such known padding element typically has a bulk density in the range about 45 to 55 kg/m3, which is generally regarded as a guideline for relatively good padding of a motor vehicle seat made of polyurethane flexible foam. It is also known to embed a mounting device in a foam part as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,197.
It is also known to manufacture polyurethane foam by polycondensation or mixing polyols (e.g., polyether, polyester) and isocyanates. The mixture may react (depending on the reactivity of the starting materials) within several minutes when it is put into a mold, either with or without external heat supply. It might be necessary to heat the foam in the mold to complete the cross linkage. Taking into consideration these two methods, cold foam (CF) may be distinguished from hot foam (HF) or HR (high resilient) foam. HR foam is manufactured mainly as block foam. The resiliency curve of HR foam is comparable to that of latex foam. Since, however, the permanent set of latex foam is generally less advantageous, such latex foam is mainly used for leather upholstered furniture.
Hot foam has the advantage that a comparatively low relative density (bulk density) can be achieved, and foam with a bulk density of approximately 32 kg/m3 may be produced. Such hot foam has suitable cushioning characteristics and is used mainly for rear seats in automobiles. A flexible insert can be incorporated into such rear seats. However, there are disadvantages that may occur during a prolonged use of hot foam in the rear seats (e.g., xe2x80x9ctiredxe2x80x9d foam). Such hot foam may develop only minimal restoring forces after a deformation, and may have a relatively high permanent set. Further, when hot foam is manufactured in a mold, its surface is completely sealed by a skin, which makes the circulation of the air in the padding element to be produced difficult. It is a further disadvantage that such hot foam method is characterized by comparatively large energy consumption. (Hot foam molds are typically designed in such a fashion that the inside air can escape relatively quickly through openings in the walls of the mold. During its production, such hot foam rises slowly in the mold.)
Cold foam can provide a generally pronounced padding effect, a slight decrease of the performance capability, and relatively good air permeability. The relatively high enthalpy produced by the source materials during a cold foam reaction allows for a production of the foam without any relatively large energy supply. The molds for cold foaming are typically tightly sealed,.so that relatively no air can escape and a relatively constant internal pressure may be maintained. Closed pores created in the cold foam must be opened after the foaming process. However, problems can occur during the embedding of inserts into cold foams. In particular, the foaming of xe2x80x9cair absorptivexe2x80x9d inserts is problematic, because air pockets are created close to edges of the inserts, which requires post processing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pad for supporting and cushioning a user or passenger. There is also a need for a pad that has a relatively high dimensional stability.
There is also a need for a pad that provides a relatively high degree of comfort for a user. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a padding system and method having features that fulfill one or more of these needs. These and other features will become apparent to one of skill who reviews this disclosure and appended claims.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a padding system for use in a vehicle. The system may include a seat providing a pad comprising a foam and having a border area. The system may also include at least one reinforcing section embedded in the border area of the foam.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a padding element for use in a vehicle seat. The seat may include a reinforcement, a carrier at least partially surrounding the reinforcement, and a foam at least partially surrounding the carrier. The method may include foaming the reinforcement in a foaming mold. The method may also include clamping the reinforcement to at least one fastening bracket in the foaming mold.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a mold for manufacturing a padding element for use in a vehicle. The mold may include a foaming mold comprising a sidewall and a bottom. The mold may also include at least one clamp in the mold.